


The Doctor's greatest enemy

by silversurfer60



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fluffy piece! As Rose travelled with the Doctor, she felt they had got closer, especially since Mickey had stayed behind on Pete's world but every time they get near, he always backs away. Rose often wonders why this is – until she discovers his secret after he warms her feet after getting them soaking wet– he's actually scared of her mother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's greatest enemy

Rose sat on the pilots' seat, filing her nails and waiting for the Doctor to finish messing around with all the dials, a maniac grin on his face as per usual. He was trying to avoid her – again after they had just come back from a trip to the Queen's coronation in 1953 and Rose had lost her face but it all had turned out right in the end.

The Doctor had secretly thought just how good Rose Tyler looked in a pink skirt with a denim jacket and those black fishnet stockings, those stockings – he had nearly had to go take a cold shower – again. He was having difficulties keeping his mind on piloting the ship and not on her, the woman who he had secretly been in love with since the word 'Run' and never stopped loving her. He had told himself she had a boyfriend but when Mickey had chosen to stay behind on Pete's world, the path was cleared to make his move but he'd held back, not wanting to break the spell that was their friendship. He held that to high regard – Rose and The Doctor – in the Tardis.

She had promised him forever and he had smiled at the thought. She wanted nothing in return.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

Rose however, had a different point of view, when was he going to make his move? Mickey had gone, not that he had been her boyfriend any more and since their little talk back on Krop Tor, she thought they might have discussed it. That was the nearest they had ever come to discussing 'Domestics' and then they had gone back to 1953 and not discussed it again.

"So where are we going exactly Doctor?"

"Mmm?" he asked as he absent-mindedly checked yet another switch.

"I reckon you owe me a day out on the beach or something for me losing my face," she laughed.

"How about a day at the funfair Rose? How about Blackpool? The roller-coaster there is exceptional and we can go to the top of the tower. What do you think?"

"Great, just make sure it's not raining when we get there, please?" Rose laughed.

"Do I ever take you anywhere where it rains? I'm hurt by that remark Rose Tyler."

"Shall I recall all the times for you?" she laughed getting up and putting her hands on his shoulders and patting one of them.

He reached back and patted one of her hands. "Well, where it hardly ever rains. It stopped didn't it?"

"Eventually," Rose laughed back.

The Doctor landed, they took a tram ride up to the tower, having parked the Tardis behind an out building by the Pleasure Beach, they went to the top of the tower, the Doctor pointing out The Isle Of Man in the distance through the binoculars then they walked down the Promenade back to the Pleasure Beach and he got them a couple of passes using his psychic paper. They went on the rides, Rose screaming on the Ghost Train and the Doctor laughing at her until she grabbed hold of him suddenly and made him jump and all was well until they went on the water rides, getting soaked to the skin. Rose was in the ladies room with all the dryers going full blast, cursing her friend and trying to get dry. Her canvas shoes were still wet as she squelched into the Tardis and tramped to her room to dry her feet. The Doctor followed her after a few minutes.

"Rose, brought you some hot tea. I'm really sorry your shoes got ruined. Peace offering?"

Rose took the mug of tea, still drying her feet with a towel.

"My feet are cold now, I should put them in some hot water. I think I'll go get a shower anyway, all that cold water can't have done me any good."

"Me too, I got just as wet as you did, you should see my white converse shoes, they're white again," he laughed.

He was just about to leave. "Doctor, a hug would be nice before you leave?"

Without a word between them, they closed the distance and hugged. "We never finished talking you know, when we were stuck without the Tardis, do you remember?" Rose reminded him.

He suddenly found his other shoes were interesting. He remembered only too well discussing their 'living' arrangements if stranded in the future with no way back. The only thing putting him off was the thought of Rose Tyler's mother interfering every five minutes but in the future, she wouldn't be there. She wasn't here either, on board the Tardis but Rose insisted on going back to visit every so often and that was the root of his problem, his fear of Jackie Tyler. He couldn't tell Rose that was the one thing that was stopping him telling her how he felt about her but could he conquer his fear?

"Yeah, about that Rose. We thought we were stuck with no way home, ever and I promised your mother I would look after you. I would never have left you on your own not unless you wanted to be and I wouldn't have stopped you if you'd…." He stopped.

"If I'd what Doctor?"

"If you had found someone else you wanted to be with."

"Why would I want to do that you daft lump?" she laughed, nudging him with her elbow. She put her arms around his neck. "I would have stayed with you, had we been taken somewhere. We could have found somewhere to live, got jobs and probably been compensated for helping the Sanctuary Base One team. I wouldn't have gone off and left you."

"Really? You would have done that? What about all the travelling, all our adventures?"

Rose fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt. "It's not all about the travelling you know, that's part of it but the company helps," she smiled, poking her tongue out from between her teeth.

"Yeah?" he laughed back, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Your feet are still cold?"

"A bit." She edged her way nearer to him and curled her legs up behind her.

"I could warm them up for you, if you like?" he grinned.

She unravelled her feet again and sat with her arms around her knees.

The Doctor got up and went into her bathroom, bringing out a pink fluffy strangely warm towel the Tardis had just provided for the job and he sat back down, picking up one of her feet and holding the towel with one hand and her foot with the other, began rubbing it top and bottom.

Rose decided this was too heavenly and pulled her pillow up and lay back on it, thoroughly enjoying the fluffy towel on her feet or was in the fact that The Doctor doing this to her was all she had ever dreamt about. He finished with that particular foot and lifted the other and did the same, rubbing it gently. All he could get out of Rose was an 'Mmm' as she lay back and thought it was the best sensation she had felt for a long time as she closed her eyes.

"Rose, I've finished now," he said, taking the towel away.

Rose was disappointed. "Oh, one more rub each foot, please? They could be warmer."

The Doctor smiled. "You could put some fluffy socks on, that would help," he laughed, picking the towel back up and going back to her other foot.

Rose smiled back. "But not as much fun and definitely not as nice a feeling."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, I aim to please."

Rose propped herself up on her elbows. "That really is nice, remind me to get my feet soaking wet in cold water again soon."

"Now you wouldn't go doing it on purpose would you?"

Rose grinned at him, acting innocently. "You would, wouldn't you?" he laughed, taking the other foot again.

"What do you think Doctor? I do rather have your attention at last. You always back away."

"Not always. We hug sometimes, I don't back away from that, we walk around all over the place holding hands."

"True, but you've never warmed my feet before, it's kind of nice. You've stopped again."

He moved further towards her. "Well then next time your feet get cold, call me," he smiled, putting his hand on her bent knee. "Feet all nice and warm now are they?"

Rose nodded and leaned forward as she edged closer until their heads were just inches apart. "Doctor, stop backing away from me, there's just the two of us." She moved onto her knees and put her hands on his shoulders as he turned towards her.

He leaned forwards and put his arms around her shoulder.

"Rose, I'm not used to this you know. I haven't been as close to anyone in along time as I have to you, you know that."

"Then show me. If you can't talk about it, show me."

Her lips were a fraction away from his. He was either going to kiss her or back out again. She put her arms around his waist, under his jacket and looked at him.

"Show me Doctor?" she asked again, this time it was more like a plea.

She pressed her lips lightly against his. He didn't resist but he didn't kiss her back at first. Then as she persisted, she felt his warm lips start to kiss her back as she found herself getting deeper and deeper into the kiss until she felt dizzy from the sensation. Their lips parted but she felt his tongue trying to gain entrance to her mouth and she let it in as he explored her own tongue. She felt herself falling backwards onto the pillow as they kissed again.

He stopped and looked down at her. "Rose, there's just one thing, the thing that's been holding me back."

Rose looked at him. "What is it Doctor?" She pulled him back down for another kiss.

"I'm scared of what your mother will say." There, he had admitted it.

Rose smiled. "Is that all? Thought it was something more serious."

The Doctor smiled back and kissed her again, more deeply and sought her tongue again, one thought going through his mind. He would rather face a fleet of Daleks or an army of Cybermen than tell Jackie Tyler he was in love with her daughter but for Rose – he would do anything.

The end!


End file.
